Astonishing Spider-Man
by JMC-77
Summary: An intense and epic narrative that takes place after 'Secret Empire' and shows Spider-Man's return home and fight to save all of reality!
1. Chapter 1: Reawakening

_**Astonishing Spider-Man**_

 **Story by: JMC-77**

 **Spider-Man and other characters are owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics**

 **Chapter I:** _ **Reawakening**_

* * *

 **March 23rd, 2018**

 **11:23 P.M.**

 **Manhattan, New York City**

In the beautiful city of the illuminating New York, the streets of Manhattan were celebrating a very special announcement: the end of winter, and the beginning of spring.

In the following years prior to this event, many grim acts have been occurring all across the world: the disappearance of the legendary **Fantastic Four** (minus **Johnny Storm/The Human Torch** , and **Ben Grimm/The Thing** ), the **Avengers** tearing each other apart due to their personal differences, the death of thousands of Mutants all across the state, which nearly forced the **X-Men** to extinction, and **Captain America** , aka Steve Rogers, corrupted by terrorist organization **HYDRA** to conquer the city.

Today, many people have been the chance to move past these events and thrive for a new future. Little did they not know that this celebration was soon about to **_astonish_** them!

* * *

 **The Top of Empire State University**

On top of the building that held classes for students attending Empire State University, there was a long figure depressed by the events happening in his life. He was tall, average, had messy short brown hair, hazel eyes, and looked like he just a massive hangover. The man's name was **Peter Parker** , the 28 year-old ex-CEO of **Parker Industries** , and was known by the media as the **Amazing Spider-Man**.

He used to be one of the world's most thrilling figures, but unfortunately, his social life has crumbled to dust. As Spider-Man, various heroes despised him because he was found both incompetent and an utter nuisance thanks to his non-stop penchant for talking and jokes, to the point he was left out on **Wolverine's** birthday party. As Peter Parker, his friends viewed him as a flake, due to him shutting PI after he tried to stop a resurrected **Doctor Octopus** and HYDRA from taking it over, resulting in him being labelled a public pariah.

* * *

A couple days, he had been kicked off the Avengers due to his ineptitude of the same events, and he was forced to live on the streets. Many of his friends such as **Johnny Storm** , **Harry Osborn** , his sister **Teresa** and ex-girlfriend **Mary-Jane Watson** , however, refused to feel any pity for him, and willingly threw out to the streets as a way to get him out of their lives.

"Why...? Why God? Why have you abandoned me? Am I simply going to continue screwing up every 5 minutes after I prove myself, or am I really just doomed to fail at everything?!" asked the drunk young man shouting at the sky in tears, due to the sheer stress and depression he's currently feeling.

After no answer from the cloudy skies, which began to slowly rain, Peter simply sighed and went back to drinking his beer, as he felt that there was no one who could help him. After finishing the rest of his beer, he reached into his green messenger bag to take the last thing he'd ever use: a Colt Python. He planning to kill himself, after feeling everyone was right about him and that he won't be able to fix his life.

"If you are hearing this God, then... there's nothing... nothing you can do to see me... No one will want me to come back after everything I've caused... It's already too late for me..." said the former CEO as he raised the barrel of the gun to the side of his head.

'Goodbye, everyone. Harry, Johnny, Betty, MJ, Aunt May... Goodbye..." he thought sadly. He hated doing this, knowing how they would feel, but he didn't care. He just... doesn't care for anything anymore.

* * *

However, as he was about to pull the trigger, he opened his eyes to see a crimson red lightning bolt heading straight for HIM!

 **'OH CRAP!'** he thought as he attempted to move, but it was too late.

 **BOOM!**

The lighting bolt struck him, severely burning his back, knocking him out unconscious. However, he fell in a slumber, a figure emerges from the very spot the lightning bolt struck him.

The figure that emerged from the burnt spot was a tall, muscular man with long wavy brown hair with curled-up ponytail. He was wearing light-blue pants, with dark grey boots, a black long-coat, brown leather gloves, a red sweatshirt, and a grey facemask that covered his long beard. He had brown eyes, a grey beanie, and a pair of weapons: a Colt Python and Katana respectively.

The figure removed his mask to reveal a person of 41 years old. The man was **Peter Parker** himself! But rather, a more older and experienced version of the ex-CEO himself. What no-one did not know is that the older Parker was the original and real Spider-Man, and the young CEO lying next to him was actually a **Life-Model-Decoy** programmed to pose as him. The older Parker was actually exiled from his home, from his reality. By the man who cursed Johnny Blaze as the Ghost Rider: **Mephisto,** ruler of the Underworld.

* * *

11 years ago in 2007, following the aftermath of the Civil War, the Lord of Hell offered a deal to Parker and his then-wife Mary-Jane Parker: give up their love and marriage to save the life of Aunt May, who was wounded by an assassin sent the Kingpin, after Pete revealed his ID to support the Superhuman Registration Act. Though he didn't want his aunt to die, Peter refused, angering the demon to curse him and his wife, and their unborn daughter May to the world of **Counter-Earth** , an alternate version of Earth-Prime that had all of its greatest heroes as its worst villains.

He then made younger LMDs of the two, and decided to make it his goal to make sure Parker's life was as miserable as possible. He had manipulated everything in the LMD's life: allowing Doctor Octopus to hijack his body, turning him into an object of contempt from the heroes, friends and civilians he helps, and shutting Parker Industries.

He was determined to make sure his life was miserable as he could make it. As this was happening, Peter and MJ were forced to fight for their lives as well as the freedom of those trapped on Counter-Earth. Between giving birth to May, fighting ruthless androids and tyrants, as well as helping as much as they can, it was a very intense battle in their attempts to survive.

* * *

'I'm back?' thought Parker, after he and his family discovered a final portal to their home. However, as they travelled through the portal, they were separated into different locations across the globe. 'I'm home...' thought Parker, who begins shedding tears. He sacrificed so much, fought for too long, as well as witnessed a lot. But right now, he has achieved what he and his wife and daughter had sought: Home.

After calming himself, he turned to his side, and much to his shock, he saw his LMD counterpart with a burnt back, and aging skin. He is slowly turning a husk-like figure, as his skin was becoming more pale and ill. It meant one thing: he was dying. The older Parker kneeled down and picked his doppelgänger, hoping to have one last conversation.

"Hey. Wake Up!" yelled the older man to the younger one. The LMD soon painfully woke up, and much to his shock, he found out he was dying and he was facing with an older version of himself.

"W-who… Are y-y-you?" asked the dying LMD. The older man then looked with a saddened look on his life. He soon took a deep sigh, and then proceeded to introduce himself.

"My name is Peter Parker, the Spider-Man from this world, and I'm just trying to help you." The LMD was shocked at this response, as well as confused.

"How!? I-it's not... possible!?" asked the crying LMD. The older Parker sighed once more.

"Alright. You deserve to know the truth. About everything..." said Peter, as he explained everything to his younger self. About the deal with Mephisto, his exile from reality, his fight for survival, and even his return back home.

* * *

"So... everything that I fought for... It was... all a lie?" asked the LMD of Parker, more saddened than before.

"Sadly, it's true" replied a sympathetic Peter to the dying android, who proceeded to speak after a long, sullen silence.

"... Listen old man, I would like to say: Thank you. For everything you told me. What you said... was... the most... nicest thing anyone has ever say to me... Listen Peter, it's your life, and more importantly, it is your choice of how you wish to live it. Just remember this: the decisions you make, and the actions that follow, define who you are. And it is your **_responsibility_** to live with them. Remember that... remember that..." spoke the last of the LMD counterpart of Parker. His body soon crumbled to a pile of dust, leaving his dirtied costume behind.

The older Parker who, after listening to his counterpart's final words, then stood up, took his messenger-bag and began to run and jump off the roof, and onto the ground. He then walked away, heading to the train station, hoping to finally do one thing: **To stop.**

* * *

'He said the choices I make define who I am... But it's... hopeless... I've fought Mephisto for years. I've tried to defeat him. I even tried to use my connection to the **Great Weaver** and **Web of Reality** to get back home. It can't be done.' thought the older Parker, as he jumped on top of a train that was leaving.

He soon took off his long coat, mask, weapons, gloves, and beanie, which allowed his body and long, uncut hair to feel the flowing wind. He then took the messenger-bag his younger self, and then put his belongings inside. Then he threw off the train, and into the bay it was currently moving past. He watched as his belongings hit the water, and sink into the bottom.

"No more..." said the older Spider-Man. He then sat down, as the train took outside of Manhattan, and then out of New York. He was leaving everything. His home. His name. As well as his own life.

He then lied down, and went to sleep.

'No more...' were Peter's final thoughts, as he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

_**Astonishing Spider-Man**_

 **(Spider-Man and other characters are owned by Marvel).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Darkness**

* * *

 **Counter-Earth**

Counter-Earth was similar to Earth-Prime, but it appeared to be ruined and dystopian. There were dark blue skies, ruined buildings, as well as a tail building that looked like it is shaped like a fortress. It was silver, glass-plated, and looked like it had an intricate shape.

* * *

 **Inside the Fortress**

The building was a palace for the ruler of Counter-Earth: **Abraxas**. He wore a costume similar to Spider-Man's original look, but it had a tarantula-shaped spider on the front and back, as well as a black mouth that showed his sharp teeth. No one knows the origins of Abraxas, only that he's the ruler of Counter-Earth's New York City, and is the founder of the militaristic organization **'The War Hunters.'** They were a band of hunters, soldiers, warriors and assassins trained to perform one duty: To eliminate any obstacles.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

Abraxas was sitting on his rug with his legs with his hands lying on its knees, almost like he was meditating. He had the mask covering his face removed, and showed a man in his possibly late 30s. His brown was long, and he had a noticeable beard. The most disturbing part of his face were his eyes. His left eye had a scar, but it had a black pupil with a red iris symbolizing the Warlord's ruthlessness. His right eye had a cybernetic implant that covered it.

 **'RING'**

"Come in." Abraxas then got up and had his mask morphed into shape again. He then sat on his throne, as the door opened. One of his lieutenants had entered. She was **Minerva** , an elite general within the War Hunters. She had black goop-like hair, a yellow body with her arms and legs blue. And she had large white eyes, and black fangs.

"Ah, Minerva. Pleased to see you once more, sister."

"And to you as well, brother..."

"What news do you bring?"

Our scouts have managed to locate Subject-1138's last-known whereabouts. They found an old lab, and inside were weapons, plans, and... **a portal.** "

"WHAT?"

"He apparently used the device to travel to different dimensions to evade capture."

What were his last coordinates?"

"Apollo is working on that. 1138 had deleted the destination course before he traveled."

"And what of the rebels?"

"They're gone as well."

"BLAST IT! They must've traveled with him as well!"

"Precisely as you just described, my lord." remarked Minerva.

"No time for snappy wisecracks! I need Apollo to repair the device soon enough. You take a specific strike-force of the best Hunters we have, including yourself, and track down where 1138 and the rebels went to!"

"My senses will able to track him down. I promise that we will capture them."

"Now leave. I must rest. My mind and prosthetics need to be repaired."

"Of course, besides nothing's than a good night sleep, sir. Sleep well. Don't let the bed bug bite." quipped Minerva, she left the room to prepare.

* * *

When Minerva left, Abraxas stood up and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He then switch on the lights and went inside his medical chamber.

* * *

 **Medical Chamber**

The chamber was white, and had tile-shaped black floor. It had a sink, shower, bathtub, as well as a healing tank, which Abraxas used for healing for any wounds and injuries. However, the main attraction was his Polarity Table. It was a medical table that he used to have programmed medical machines to engineer new mechanical limbs for him.

* * *

Abraxas squinted his eyes, and then his suit left him and the extraterrestrial substance entered a tube filled with green liquid, where it rests and awaits to sleep. After leaving him, Abraxas then looked his mirror and saw his human appearance. He had pale peach skin, and only wore dark grey pants, and a sleeve-less black shirt. Both his arms and legs were completely cybernetic. They were silver, steel, and looked very strong to bust and hard enough to produce a great deal of strength.

* * *

He then disrobed, which showed numerous scars, scratches, cuts, and bruises that he had received from many battles. He then lay down on the table, closed his eyes, and activated his droids. The droids switched on, and selected new cleaner, and more fresh limbs to replace Abraxas' currently rusted and scarred ones. One of them installed a piece of headgear on top of his head, which was used to clear his mind of any rising rage and calm himself. As soon as they installed the new limbs, the droids then returned to their resting spots, and deactivated.

* * *

Abraxas then stood up, and turned on the shower. He then entered, and felt the warm water hitting his face. His adamantian-clad prosthetics were unaffected as they were resistant towards it, due to obtaining a type of armour that covered it. After wetting his hair, Abraxas turned on the dryer which took approximately 17 seconds to dry his wet body.

* * *

 **Bedroom**

Abraxas walked over to his drawer, opened one of them, and pulled out a pair of black long boxers, and green sleeping clothing. After putting on his sleeping robes, he then kneeled on the floor, and yawned. He closed his eyes and thought about his plans to recapture Subject-1138, aka Peter Parker, the Spider-Man and leader of the Outsiders, the resistance band of freedom fighters formed to overthrow him.

'When I capture him, I will take his body, and let him share my fate. He'll know what it's like to live with the adjustments that make it seem like you're a monster!" thought the aged War-lord. But while, he thought about this, his mind flashed toward something else: **his memories.**

* * *

 **Abraxas' Mind**

"I love you, honey." said the words of a beautiful, fair-skinned, woman with green eyes, red hair, and a warm exterior.

"I love you baby..." said Abraxas as he appears to be tucking in a 5-yr old girl with auburn hair and brown eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the red-haired as she and her daughter looked frightened at a red and blue creature that looked like a monster.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" cried out a young man with brown hair and eyes, as he lies trapped under a large piece of concrete, and looked to be overrun by thousands of robotic androids.

* * *

 **Reality**

"GAAAHH!" exclaimed Abraxas, as he looked frightened and was ready for any threat, due to having his hands clenched as fists. However, after he got a look at his surroundings and saw nothing intimidating, and he calmed himself and attempted to find inner peace.

'It was just a vision. It was just a vision...' thought the sweating warlord, as he got underneath his bed covers and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Military Room**

"Alright! It's settled, the seven of you will accompany me as we will achieve one goal: to hunt down Subject-1138" proclaimed Minerva, as she looking at a line of seven War Hunters she chose to help her with capturing the resistance leader. They were:

 **Cerberus,** a yellow and blue figure that looked similar to Minerva, except a few inches taller and was more wild and masculine.

 **Ezekiel,** a blue figure with white arms, and red legs and hands that resembled gloves and boots. He was carrying a red and white triangular-shaped shield that had a blue centre with the 'War Hunters' emblem on it.

 **Goliath,** a male figure that was tall, orange-skinned, and had the body of a trained bruiser. He was blue pants that left out half of his legs.

 **Malak,** a dark, cloaked figure that wore a blue cape and hood over his head. His entire body was grey, except his dark-skinned head, which had a black pony-tail attached to it.

 **Hera,** Malak's comrade, was shorter than him, and had a curvaceous white body, with golden hair, with crescent-moon shape over her left eye.

 **Prometheus,** a tall, red-skinned figure with two Ds on the front of his chest. His head had orange eyes, instead of white, and Burgundy-cloured horns on top of his head.

 **Hunter,** a tall, black-skinned figure, with golden highlight over his arms and legs. He had a demonic panther-shaped head with large white eyes.

 **Azrael,** a tall, scarlet-red figure with black hands, feet, a red spider over his black chest and head that had large red eyes on the front. He looked to have Abraxas' size and build.

We will hunt him down, and take out, dead or alive. Do not rest, until you have captured him, or kill him. NOW GO! Let the hunt BEGIN!" exclaimed Minerva as she used her twins claws to tear a rip in reality to travel the place 1138 went to: **Earth-Prime**.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter and look forward to more! And if you are wondering, Abraxas and the War Hunters are a group of symbiotes with cybernetic implants that corrupted many known heroes from the Marvel Universe. I used X-23, Wolverine, the Thing, Captain America, Cloak & Dagger, Black Panther, Daredevil, and Scarlet Spider, as well as Spider-Carnage as the inspirations for each of them.**

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath of the Hunt

**Spider-Man and other characters featured in this story are owned by Marvel and Stan Lee.**

* * *

 **Astonishing Spider-Man**

 **Chapter 3: Wrath of the Hunt**

* * *

 **Lindon Hill Methodist Cemetery, Queens**

A large group of people have gathered around a brown cabinet that held the ashes of the LMD version of Peter Parker. A couple days after his demise, employees from ESU had discovered the CEO's remains and Spider-Man costume. With this evidence, as well as some forensics investigation through the police, Peter's ID as Spider-Man was exposed. Everyone he used to be friends with showed at his funeral. They may have been bitter towards, they still did care for him deep down. Among the group, was **Mary-Jane Watson** and Peter's **Aunt May**.

* * *

After finishing the last of his speech, the priest and other attendants soon left, except for MJ and Aunt May. Out of everyone, they were the most affected by his death, as they were very close to him and felt immense guilt for the way they treated him.

"I've should have raised him better than I should... I could have-"

"Hey aunt May, it's alright... we'll get through this... We'll get through this..."

After they both calmed down, and left, famous groups of superhumans were watching: the Avengers, X-Men, the Human Torch, Defenders and the Thing. Like the two, they were genuinely affected by the young man's demise, having worked alongside him, and horrifically abusing him by cruelly insulting and belittling him with mean-spirited humour.

* * *

"Alright soldiers, listen up!" proclaimed the charismatic **Captain America**. Originally a frail and skinny youth, Steve Rogers soon transformed into a patriotic symbol of liberty after volunteering for the Super Soldier program **Project Rebirth**.

"Whatever happened to our comrade was the work of a very formidable serial killer, and he must have extremely skilled powers as well. We'll diverge into different sets of teams, look for any evidence we can find, and bring this murderer to justice. Am I understood?"

"AYE!" said each of the groups.

"Well then... let's roll!" After that, the teams diverged into three groups. The **Avenger** groups composed of Cap, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Mockingbird, Spider-Woman, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Hulk, Falcon, Hercules, Wasp, Rogue, and Giant Man. The **X-Men** groups was composed of Wolverine (namely James "Logan" Howlett and his clone-daughter Laura), Gabbie "Honey Badger" Kinney, Rachel Summers, Shadowcat, Colossus, Magik, Warpath, Jean Grey, Storm, Beast, Nightcrawler, Blink, Gambit, Deadpool, Psylocke, Polaris, Hope Summers, Archangel, Emma Frost, Havoc, Cable, Domino, Firestar, Ice Man, Bishop, Fantomenx, and Cyclops. The Defenders composed of: Daredevil, Iron Fist, Power Man, Jessica Jones, Misty Knight, Colleen Wing, Black Cat, and Moon Knight. They also had volunteers such as Doctor Strange, Madame Web, and both the Scarlet Spiders (Kaine and Ben Reilly).

* * *

Cable, Psylocke, Hope, Domino, Fantomenx, Bishop, Archangel, Warpath, Magik, Laura, Punisher, Kaine, Spider-Woman, Giant Man, Wasp, Jessica Jones, and Deadpool investigated the area where Parker was killed. The Police have concluded whoever murdered him was a master of elementals, due to the energy that came from the lightning bolt that killed Parker.

* * *

Polaris, Havoc, Beast, Moon Knight, Black Widow, Iron Man, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Rachel, Falcon, Madame Web, Strange, Mockingbird, Carol, Iron Fist, Jean and Hulk studied Parker's remains. Much to their surprise, they discovered cybernetic implants that were installed in his body. After analyzing his DNA, they concluded Parker was actually an android the entire time. They became frightened, as they wondered if Ultron or Doctor Doom sent him, and where the real Peter Parker was.

* * *

Daredevil, Jessica, Power Man, Misty, Colleen, Storm, Logan, Gabbie, Blink, Gambit, Emma, Colossus, Firestar, Ben, Ice Man, Hawkeye, Cap, and Thor asked civilians if they saw anything or anyone involved with Parker's death, or was leaving the scene he was killed. They were given four answers respectively. One told them that they saw the CEO on the roof about to point a gun at his head. One told them she saw a man with a rugged appearance holding a messenger bag. One told them someone was on the train that was heading to Yellowstone. And one told them that they saw a man wearing a grizzled jacket leaving ESU.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Yellowstone**

The resurrected Peter Parker was currently walking through a grassy field at the moment. After falling asleep, he soon woke up at the place that the train he was traveling on was at. After getting off the train, he found out he was at Cheyenne, Wyoming. Though at first surprised with where he traveled at, he ultimately sighed and chose to stay. He figured that it was the last place anyone would ever find him. After getting past security, as well as sneaking through the ventilation system, he exited the tram station, and took a bus to travel into the mountains and field of Yellowstone Park.

* * *

As he continued to walk, Peter took a look at his surroundings. The field was very beautiful, as it was filled with spirit, and looked like it was the home of Mother Nature herself. Though he liked what he saw, Pete didn't care. He barely could care about anything more.

* * *

When exiled, his wife MJ and himself soon were subjected to very brutal torture at the hands of War Hunters leader Abraxas, who he managed to find his identity, but he couldn't say it, no matter how hard someone tried to. After escaping Ravencroft Prison, he soon gathered a group of people who were also dedicated to stopping Abraxas. They were called the **Outsiders,** an underground group of freedom fighters that wish to give their home a new order. Though a part of the group, some of the Outsiders distrusted him due to being similar to Abraxas. However, as soon as he revealed his identity to them, told them who he was, where he is from, and what drives him. He gained their trust, and after three years of fighting the War Hunters, they appointed him General and leader of the team.

* * *

During this time, Mary Jane soon became pregnant with their daughter May. While pregnant, Mary Jane was determined in helping Pete and the Outsiders stopping the War Hunters and wouldn't let her pregnancy get in the way of that. The next year, May was born, and she was trained by Pete and MJ with how to fight survive, but nevertheless taught her, loved her, and attempted to properly raise her.

* * *

Despite the efforts to overthrow the War Hunters, Pete and the Outsiders were soon overwhelmed by the strength of their forces. Hundreds of soldiers and civilians were lost in the battles, but the biggest offender was the fact Peter and his family were unable to return home.

* * *

Pete was a **Totem,** a chosen champion by the Other to prove his strength and valour to the **Great Weaver,** the guardian of the **Web of Life** , the centrepiece that held pieces of reality in one balance. When he fell in battle against the mysterious Morlun, he woke up to find out the Other had him reborn with new abilities, such as a new Spider-Sense that was stronger than before, powerful strength, sharp agility, and Stingers, blades mounted into his wrists that he could summon when his rage is pushed to its limit. But as his powers expanded, Peter found out that he is able to travel another dimension, another Earth, as his connection to the Great Weaver grants him a connection to the Web of Life.

* * *

When he was mistaken to have the deal with Mephisto, the Great Weaver, who was angered to see the one who could succeed him, cuts his connection to him, the Other, and the Web of Life. With his inability to get back home, Pete was forced to rely on his resourcefulness to do so. Using pieces of metal used to build the weapons for combat, as well as tools and an energy core, he built a Solar Traveler, a portal that is able to travel to any Earths chosen. But to do so, the Traveler requires an energy core that is composed of a high amount of solar energy, either from a sun or lightning.

* * *

So, to do that, they took out one stormy night, and using whatever electricity the generator could produce along with the radiation, a very large lightning bolt was able to strike the portal, activating it in the process. And soon Pete, his family, and the last of the Outsiders jumped in, and traveled throughout the Multiverse. But as they did so, the lightning had caused the portal to malfunction. This resulted in them being to sent to different parts over Earth Prime.

* * *

Though he returned home, Pete found out that doing so caused the death of his LMD counterpart. Though he allowed him to relax and find some closure with who he is, it wasn't enough to heal the horrible Peter felt. Because of that, as well as due to the burden of war, torture, and pain, he decided one thing: No more. He was tired. He could no longer take the fighting any longer. He decided to take the gear and tools he used to help with his rebellion from Counter-Earth, he decides to throw away, not wanting anymore burdens. He just wanted peace, and for him and his family and friends to get the closure they deserve, not the trauma of war.

* * *

As he reminisces on these events, Peter stopped and walked to a nearby lake. He found out that thinking about these made him forget what the time it was. It was night time. The big, blush light of the Moon was out shining over Yellowstone. He took the water, and used to splash his face, and because he needed something to drink. As he drank, a flowing leaf that came from a nearby tree landed in the water he was drinking. But the most disturbing part, was that he heard a faint, but familiar voice.

* * *

"Why...?" Pete stopped drinking, and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"Why, Peter?"

"Huh?" Peter looked to his right, and instead of a leaf, he saw his wife Mary Jane flowing in the water. Unlike her usually warmhearted and caring exterior, she had a depressed face, that was almost depressed. Like she was betrayed by someone she knew.

"Peter, why would you abandon us? Why abandon me?"

"No... No!" proclaimed Peter, who was shocked as well as saddened.

"Daddy!" came another voice. This time it was his daughter May. May, or Mayday to her friends, was a 13 year old young woman with a relatively tall, athletic build, and had brownish auburn hair, with green eyes.

"MAY!"

"Dad, you didn't return with us back to our home. You've left us! You've forgotten what your responsibility!"

"I haven't!"

"Why, dad... I loved you..."

"May..." Now Peter was starting an immense amount of guilt. The fact that he abandoned his family and friends, who could be potentially dead right now, was the reason for why he can feel his once-persistent soul breaking.

"You've abandoned us... You've forgotten us all..."

"No-"

"PETER!" came the voice of not one, but many people Peter once knew. Many more leaves had fallen into the stream, but they took on the forms of Peter's friends. What the former freedom fighters saw was the pale, decaying, and deceased bodies of people he knew. Harry, Flash, Matt, Johnny, Robbie, JJJ, Felicia, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Gwen, George, Billy, as well as more.

"GGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried out the aged hero. He tried to erase from his mind. But he could not. Because they were correct. He had abandoned them. He abandoned his family. His home. His friends. As well as his responsibility.

* * *

Then he turned around to see a mysterious, and gloomy figure covered by mist. He was covered in a set of robes and armour that befitted a ronin. He wore a type of hood over his head, and wielded a large sword that was facing the ground. He looked at Peter with glowing red eyes. Peter didn't know who he is, or what he is. But he does know one thing... He was death.

* * *

Looking at the mysterious warrior with frightened, shaking eyes, Peter could only let a cry that represented his expression.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" After screaming, Pete ran down the stream into the forest. He didn't how long he ran, but it felt like hours. As soon he as stopped when he ran out of breath, he stumbled upon a large cave that inside the tall mountain. After gaining a few breaths, he climbed up the mountain, and then went inside. He then lied down, laid his jacket down and folded it like a pillow, then shut his eyes.

* * *

Outside the cave were eight figures that watched the Totem warrior crawl inside the cave.

"Found him..."

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4: Survival of the Weary

**Spider-Man and any characters are not owned by me, but Stan Lee and Marvel Co.**

* * *

 **Astonishing Spider-Man**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Survival of the Weary**

* * *

 **Yellowstone Park**

When morning awoke, Peter soon awoke from the blinding light that came from the rising sun. After he got up and finished yawning, he stretched his body a bit, then readjusts his jacket, before putting it back on, and takes his belongings with him. Though he got rid of most of his gear, he still kept a couple, which are: a survival med kit, a short sword, a war dagger, dual sub-machine guns, his old Colt Python, and a Grenade Belt.

* * *

After exiting the cave, he then breathed, and went left. He didn't know which way to go. So he decided to follow the way of the wind. He chose left as he could feel the wind blowing in that direction.

* * *

"(Sign)... God, what a hell of a life. Hopefully, it will start to get better." wearily remarked the ex-wall-crawler. But as he did so, it would soon become worse. He soon stopped when the buzzing of his Spider-Sense kicked in. He stopped, then turned around to see, much to his sudden surprise, a mysterious figure charging at him with immense speed.

* * *

Before he could react when he pulled out his short sword, the figure punched him in the face that sent him flying across the ground in pain. The quick hit caused him to lose the sword, which landed on a short distance from him. After regaining consciousness, he rose up and rushed as quickly as he could to the sword. Unfortunately, another figure snatched it before he could, and he has attacked yet again from behind, sending flying into a large nearby rock.

After getting up, he got out his Colt Python, then began shooting a couple rounds at three or four figures who jumping across the forest at high speed.

* * *

"Where are you!" After shouting at his attacker, his Spider-Sense buzzed once more. This pushed him to jump and perform an impressive flip. While doing so, he felt a sharp, metallic blade slicing his long, unshaven beard. Though his attacker cut it a bit, Peter managed to evade him. However, when Pete tried to get a clear shot, the attacker came back, and cut his revolver and bullets in half.

Two more of his attackers came and struck him across the ground. Now furious with rage, Pete took out and armed his dual sub-machine guns, and unleashed them both like a God releasing his wrath upon a group of blasphemers.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" cried the hero, as he unleashed his determination to take down those who have attacked him. Fortunately, one of the attackers performed a flip that sliced his machine guns in half. Pete got a vague look at his attacker. He was a tall, muscular male with a 5'11 build. He was completely covered in red, and had huge white eyes. This reminded Peter of a very familiar foe he fought years before

'Venom and Carnage! No, It- It can't be. This is different. They must be... War Hunters!...' thought the hero. He assumed his attackers were Eddie Brock and Cletus Kassidy at first, but even they were not this quick or fast. This was work of the War Hunters. While thinking, he punched off his feet again. Then he got up, and then planned his next move: Making a fast getaway.

* * *

After looking around his environment, Peter grabbed the grande belt from his bag, then tossed it away. He soon started to run, and activated one of the grenades by pushing a switch. He threw away his belt from behind. He was confident that it should be able to withstand his attackers. After a few miles away, a **KABOOM** came from the blast that the grenades made. The blast unleashed a large ball of smoke that swept the forest and out into the air.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

From a large distance away from his forest, a group of tourists viewing the Hot Springs in Yellowstone caught wind of the smoke that came from the blast. When they noticed, they took out their phones and cameras, then began taking pictures and recording it, allowing it to be noticed by the world.

"The hell is that?"

"Is it some kind of Wildfire or something?..."

"Maybe some bad crash?"

"I think it might be a terrorist attack!"

As they guessed what was happening, a Channel News 6 Helicopter came onto the scene, with news reporter Scarlet Whitney and her camera-man capturing what was happening.

* * *

 **Living Room, Avengers Mansion**

"Everyone, come on! Look! LOOK!" came the shout of Jan van Dyne, the Wasp. As she shouted, many of her fellow Avengers came.

"What is it, Jan?"

"Look at the News!" As they turned their attention to the TV, they, like Wasp, were surprised by the explosion happening in Yellowstone. It became silent for a bit, before Captain America broke it.

"Avengers, ASSEMBLE!" And then they went to get their uniforms ready, and investigate this matter.

* * *

 **Misty Knight's Dojo**

"Sweet Christmas... would ya look at that?' said Luke Cage, as he and his fellow Defenders watched the news, along with the Punisher, Scarlet Spiders, and Moon Knight.

Then after a small silence, they did the same as the Avengers: Get ready, and investigate. They then got up, and exited the Dojo. They rushed over to Avengers Mansion to join Earth's Mightiest Heroes to help them.

* * *

 **Jean Grey School of Higher** **Learning, Westchester**

The X-Men were watching as well. They then went down to the Hanger to get their uniforms and weapons ready, as well as investigate this matter.

"Do you think it has something to do with our murderer?' asked Bobby "Ice-Man" Drake to his teammate Cyclops.

"I don't know, Bobby. But we'll soon find out. It even could be our murderer as well.

* * *

 **Yellowstone River Forest**

When the explosion had ended, Peter had ran to try and find some cover. It took a bit of time, but he found refuge inside a small cave on the side of a stream. He covered up the cave with a piece of tree bark to prevent the War Hunters from noticing him.

* * *

Inside the cave, Peter breathed heavily as he sweated hard and looked out the small flash of light that came from a small cut from the bark. He was concerned that the Hunters may find where he is, and kill him. But it wasn't just that. He wasn't just concerned, or frightened: he was afraid.

* * *

As he attempted to process these events, Peter's silence soon broke off by the appearance of an apparition of **himself**. It was an apparition of himself in his younger years, wearing the black suit with the white spider symbol that he wore after coming in contact with the Symbiote for the first time. He was completely dark blue with his traditionally white eyes and spider a light blue. The huge white eyes of his mask squinted a bit to show an angered and stubborn nature.

* * *

 **"It's time to end already, don't you think?"** asked the apparition.

"NEVER! They're just a group of cyborgs. I'll find a way. I always have!" proclaimed the older man, as he turned away from the apparition to look out the hole of the bark.

 **"When you had your connection to the Great Weaver! But now it's gone! There's no chance you have against them! Especially with your weaker strength!"** painted out the wraith. Though he had a point that Pete internally admitted.

"I've managed to do fine without it. Besides, I've managed to survive this long without him helping me!" confidently declared Peter.

 **"Well... Listen to YOU! There's no more honour with any of this! No hope! What will you do when the War Hunters find you!?"** stubbornly asked the wraith.

"It may seem hopeless, but it will take time. I might die, but I will always keep **fighting!** The War Hunters have tried, but they haven't won yet. Even Abraxas hasn't shown up yet. He keeps thinking he and his lieutenants can track me down and assassinate me, but he always fails!"

 **"Maybe he's right... You've never faced anything this strong before! HOW MUCH LONGER CAN YOU KEEP UP!?"** asked the wraith in a cynical, almost faithless manner.

"His hunters won't win... Besides they're just machines... **Just machines**..." replied Parker, as he said the same words twice to calm himself.

 **"No. No! I won't do this! I WON'T SPEND AN ETERNITY FIGHTING FOR A HONOUR LESS CAUSE!... And yet. Come to think of it... Maybe the only honourable thing to do here is to-"** said the wraith, as he speaking something Parker had feared he would say.

"Quiet!" demanded Peter.

 **"NO! I WON'T LET YOU FORCE US TO FIGHT A WORTHLESS CAUSE!"**

"What... do you want from me?"

"I want it to **end...** Aren't you tired? Wouldn't it be good to free ourselves of all these 'responsibilities?' Our family, brothers, and friends are awaiting us... They want you... **To JOIN THEM**..." As he listened, Pete looked to see the same figure that represented Death. But when he appeared the way he looking out, it mean't one thing for him: His way out!

"There!"

 **"YOU'LL MAKE IT! THEY'LL GET YOU!"**

 **"I will make it"** Parker confidently stated. But as he turned around, the wraith had vanished.

* * *

As he took a deep breath, Pete soon pushed out the bark with extraordinary strength. He jumped out of the cave with tremendous speed. He was now pushing his powers at their fullest. It was now raining after a couple of hours had passed. As he rushed while jumping over the lake, Pete closed his eyes to listen to the environment. He knew that in order to figure at how to find who his opponents were, and how to defeat them, he decides to rely on instinct to flush them out.

* * *

As he listened, he heard the loud and clear footsteps of men and women running at the same speed as him. He then turned to his side to get a glimpse of who he is facing. They were a group of black, shadowy figures chasing him. But the lighting had given him a clearer look at them. Much to his horror and shock. Each of them were tall and giant. They had black marks found across each of their bodies, along with two large eyes that came from an extra-terrestrial. The lighting was flashed to show the face of a War Hunter with a yellow face with black hair and a mouth, and two large white eyes.

* * *

He was right. They were War Hunters! They have followed him where he went. Now, they were going to achieve one goal: To kill him.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wrath of the Light

**Spider-Man, or any other Marvel** **character who is featured in this story is not owned by me. They are owned Stan Lee and Co.**

* * *

 **A story by JMC-77.**

* * *

 **Astonishing Spider-Man**

 **Chapter 5: Wrath of the Light**

* * *

 **Yellowstone**

Pete ran as fast as he could. He was now running at the most extreme right now. Following a shocking ambush, Peter found out that he was being pursued by the same individuals that Mephisto imprisoned him with: **The War Hunters.** They were now pursuing him right now, like moths attracted to a flame. Their cybernetic implants and prosthetics had upgraded their strength, speed, and agility. This makes them the perfect hunters and trackers.

* * *

He ran past deeper and deeper into the woods, until the mist in front revealed something that Peter had hoped for: a building. It looked to be an old war camp that seemed to be from the 1700s during the time of the American Revolution. It had a shelter, as well as a stone fortress that looked like it could arm dozens of soldiers with enough manpower to take on any enemy. It was slightly ruined, as there was destroyed stone, and much of it looked covered with moss. As old as it was, it was nevertheless better than nothing.

* * *

Peter soon regained his composure and picked up his speed. He ran as fast as he could towards the war site. He ran faster than the pace he was originally picking up at. and soon vanished into the mist. The War Hunters pursuing him (Minerva, Cerberus, Prometheus, Hera, Azrael, Goliath, Malak, Hunter, and Ezekiel) were shocked at his tremendous speed, and they soon paced their running as well.

* * *

 **War Camp**

The War Hunters strike-force stopped as soon as they set foot on the Colonial War Site. While they did not care for the camp, some of them, including Goliath and Ezekiel, were genuinely quite impressed with it's design and resources. Each of them diverged into a specific group, and began to check each site to search for Peter. Minerva, Cerberus, and Hunter had checked the tents, but all they found were old food supplies, and dusted beds.

* * *

Hera and Malak looked into the shelter the Colonial soldiers used as cover. They searched each room, but they found American robes and coats, as well as rusted guns.

* * *

Goliath, Ezekiel, and Azrael had searched the insides of the old stone fortress, but all they found were empty rooms, and a swarm of vines.

* * *

Prometheus, however, looked behind the castle, and saw gravestones that looked to be the places where each of the deceased soldiers were buried.

* * *

 **Grave**

Inside the grave of an already dead American soldier, was Peter Parker breathing very heavily. He had only a rifle with a knife attached to the weapon, and a small match that was lit on fire. He was breathing heavy, and sweating a great deal. He was hoping that the War Hunters would not find where he is located, and he will be able to get the chance to get out and gain his ticket to freedom.

* * *

As he breathes, the match Peter had lit slowly began to dissipate. The grave he was inside became more and more darker and pitch black. Pete stopped breathing, and closed his eyes. He prepared for the moment the Hunters would find him, so he moved a bit to make sure he has his weapon ready.

* * *

"Sniff, Sniff..." sniffed Cerberus and Minerva. Cerberus was the War Hunters' best tracker along with his daughter Minerva. Their abilities enabled their heightened senses to track down any prey by following their scent. Azrael is able to locate where he is, by carefully listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

 **"WAIT!"** ordered Cerberus, as he and the other hunters stopped.

"What is it?" asked Hunter. Cerberus sniffed a coupled times more as he moved past the fourteenth tomb. He waved his hand to Azrael in order to have him use his heightened senses locate Parker. Azrael listened closely. He shut his eyes, as his senses picked up a heartbeat that came from... **the last Tomb!** Azrael then re-opened his eyes and shouted...

 **"THERE!"** he shouted, pointing towards the final tomb. Which is where Parker is hiding.

* * *

 **Inside the Grave**

Inside the tomb, Pete soon began to motion as he heard Azrael shout where he is hiding and as his Spider-Sense had kicked into gear. He gripped his rifle even more, and jumped out of...

* * *

 **Outside**

... the TOMB! He then landed on his two feet and fired his rifle at Azrael, landing a direct hit as the latter landed on his back. Hunter grabbed out his daggers, and charged with a strong **KICK!** to his abdomen. Pete then hit the ground, while the rifle landed behind him. Pete gets up and used to **KICK** a jumping Malak and Hera back. Malak got up a bit to help Hera. Because the two had always stood by one another, they were very affectionate and loving to each other. Goliath then rushed and launched both his giant fists at him.

* * *

 **"IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!"** cried out the War Hunter. Goliath always had a fondness for the best battles. The ones that gave him the most satisfaction. His attack sent a powerful that was enough to send Peter into a tree. Then Ezekiel raised and threw his red shield in an effort to shred Pete's head off, but he managed to dodge in time, and threw his shield back at him. Pete then grabbed a smoke bomb from his pocket, and threw it to the ground, which created a large cloud of smoke that was able to disguise his escape from the Hunters once more. Though he had desired to finish the fight, he didn't want to get involved with any pain anymore. He the turned and ran into the woods. Unfortunately, Cerberus managed to catch his scent, and followed his trail, while the Hunters followed.

* * *

 **The Woods**

Pete had felt a very crippling amount of anxiety, fear, and desperation at the moment. He had never been more frightened, nor has he been desperate than ever to survive. He ran down various paths from the left, to the right, and the left once more. He was **EXTREMELY** determined to make sure he would find a way to get out, and finally go home.

* * *

As Pete had ran down a path that led him to a cliff, Cerberus and Minerva had managed to catch up. Peter dodged his head down as Minerva's claws swiped for it. Then he quickly jumped out of the way, and then Cerberus launched at him, as Pete grabbed and, much to his own shock, threw off of the edge of the cliff, which sent older hunter down the dark, bottomless pit.

* * *

Angered at the sight of his father dying right in front of her, Minerva pulled his claws out from the tree that had trapped it, and launched at Peter. His Spider-Sense buzzed to snap him out of his shock at his actions, and then grabbed both Minerva's hands, and raised them above her head. The female War Hunter looked at the former Totem with narrowed white eyes that showed visible anger and grief.

* * *

" **YOU KILLED MY FAHTER!** " screamed the Hunter. Pete had felt the utmost sympathy for her pain at the moment, as while the immense he had felt for what he did to Cerberus. Though Cerberus had attempted to murder him, and subjected him to horrendous torture, he still did not want to kill him. He felt that it wouldn't make the pain he felt go away. But he thought he killed the older Hunter after he threw into the pit below, he didn't what to feel. Or even think, and even speak.

* * *

Minerva then raised her foot to reveal a small talon that came out from the centre. She then raised her foot to attack Peter, who used his head to smash her face, before grabbing an Adamantium knife from her waist and cut her throat.

'Oh no..." came the last thought of War Under General Minerva, as she felt her throat slit open to let out a splash of blood. The blood caught Pete off guard, as he watched on horrified at what he did. Minerva's body then kneeled down, and fell on the ground, dead. Her entire body then formed into a pool of Symbiotic tissue that left the body of... Wolverine's clone daughter Laura Kinney, codenamed "X-23" and "Talon."

* * *

"AARRGGHHH..." groaned the former hero, as he saw the talon from Laura's body stuck in his stomach. He felt the most utmost pain at the moment. He couldn't speak, and didn't what to do. But then his Spider-Sense kicked in once more, which alerted his head to the left.

'Oh no...' thought the guilt-ridden hero. He then looked at Laura's pale, bleeding body. She simply wore a dark grey sweatshirt, along with tight black pants that seemed to be aired with armour plates on her knees and legs. She also wore black boots, and a belt that had a small kit attached to it.

* * *

Pete kneeled down and laid her body on her back, then placed her hands together. She had looked to be at peace at the moment, as Peter carefully placed her body in a way that showed that she will be at peace soon.

'Rest well Laura..." thought Parker. He then grabbed her belt, and took it off. He opened her kit to see something he was hoping for: **a Polarity Gun!** It was a weapon shaped like both a revolver and laser cannon that could allow him to travel to any location such as another Earth or Dimension. Pete quickly set the coordinations for: **Nepal**. He had hoped that the location he was heading for would at least gain some help. It was also the only things he think of right now.

* * *

Peter weakly stood up, as he raised his shaking hand to fire the Polarity Gun. As he did so, he felt his eye drifting, and then... he fell off the cliff as his finger pulled the trigger. He fell as the rest of the War Hunters showed up to see him head for his newest location: the **Marshyangdi** valley in the Himalyan state of **Nepal**.

* * *

 **Marshyangdi**

Pete fell on the snowy soil of the Marshyangdi valley in Nepal.

'Need to... Find shelter, and... Find help... Abraxas is coming... for us...' came the last thoughts of the bleeding hero as his body slid down snow-covered hill into the cold water of the nearby lake, which moved him down the stream.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mortal Wounds

Spider-Man **and any other character who is featured in this story and any other chapter are owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Now then... Sit back, and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Astonishing Spider-Man**

 **Chapter 6: Mortal Wounds**

* * *

 **Marshyangdi, Nepal**

In the beautiful, snow-covered fields of the illuminating Marshyandgi Valley in Nepal, is a long, beautiful river-stream flowing the hills of the glorious valley. While the sight of the environment may seem a gorgeous and joyful experience for anyone visiting this Himalayan nation, it is currently a time of death, pain, and survival, as there is a tall, muscular figure floating down the stream of the river. The figure was **Peter Parker,** the **Amazing Spider-Man** and former leader of the resistance team **The Outsiders,** and he is currently attempting to hold onto his life at the moment.

* * *

Following his return from the death-filled and war-torn Counter-Earth, the dark and deeply bleak location of the shadowy War Hunters, Peter had taken a train to Yellowstone Park, where he attempted to get away from his life as a hero by finding a place where he could be left alone. By returning home, he had caused the death of his more younger and impulsive counterpart, who was a Life Model Decoy created by the demon **Mephisto** to make his life as miserable as possible. The LMD was despised by other heroes who disregarded him as simply as a childish amateur and an annoying nuisance, which frequently breached him mentally and emotionally, but always hid it due to feeling that it is better to keep his problems to himself. By returning home, which in the nick of time stopped his younger-self from killing himself, it had resulted in his LMD's systems to vaporize him into a pile of ashes. Though Peter cared for him in his final moments, by letting him know of the great life he had, which spurned his doppelgänger to thank him and to always keep living on.

* * *

While the dead LMD's advice and gratitude had made Pete feel honoured, it badly hurt his already dying soul. The years of fighting the War Hunters on Counter-Earth took over 11 years for him to overthrow them, and took a toll on his will to live. While his friends were always loyal to him and greatly respected him, as well as his wife and daughter loving him, he couldn't bear the pressure of fighting a war that cost the lives of many of his own men. Following his attempts to escape his life as a hero, a small group of War Hunters had tracked him down to eliminate him. Though he had managed to escape them, doing so had caused him to be stabbed by War Hunter Lieutenants **Minerva** and **Cerberus** , whose lives he took. Using a Polarity Gun to travel to a certain part of the world in order to gain medical attention, as well as evade death, Peter had traveled to the valley of Nepal. However, the immense blood flow coming from the knife Minerva struck in him had resulted in him fainting, and falling into the river that he is currently floating down.

* * *

Peter's body was floating down the river, only to fall off a cliff that carried him down a current that carried him to another and another. The cold waters were making him and his pale, freezing body feel very numb, as the pain kept him from moving his arms or legs. After regaining consciousness, he was able to use whatever strength he had at the moment to swim towards a nearby log that was floating near a forest that the stream was flowing nearby. He kicked his legs as hard as he could, and then grabbed it with his right arm. After being able to grab to stop himself from floating down the river, he then dropped his head and breathed heavily. He then heard a loud **_ribbet!_** that opened his eyes to see a frog that sitting on the end of the log.

"THEY'RE COMING!" shouted the frog. This had spurned Pete to look behind his shoulder to realize that the frog means that the War Hunter will begin to locate once more. So he launched himself off the log, and began kicking legs harder than he felt. However, the immense pain and blood coming from the knife in his stomach resulted in him passing out. _Once more..._

* * *

 **Normandy Fortress, Base of the War Hunters**

 **Counter-Earth**

 **Abraxas** was now sitting on his rug meditating once more. However, the meditation came to an abrupt end when he heard an alarm from his communicator. He then got up on both of his feet and walked over to his throne. His right hand moved to open a top that revealed a set of buttons including a blinking red one that was the alarm button. Abraxas then pressed it, and then the ceiling opened to reveal a crane moving to show a camera flashing a holographic recording. The message was coming from **Hunter** of Minerva's War Hunters strike-force, who were calling to report any progress, news or failures.

"General! I am afraid that he have... unfortunate news to tell you." said Hunter in a saddened tone.

"Go on and tell me, Hunter..." replied Abraxas in a calm voice. Even if his War Hunters would have a failure in their missions, Abraxas never tries to raise his voice at them or pin the blame on them. Instead, he would listen and understand what they have to say honestly.

"I am afraid that Subject-1138 has escaped, and that both Minerva and Cerberus are dead..."

"WHAT! How?!" asked Abraxas in a shocked and slightly angered tone.

"The prisoner had murdered them. He used Minerva's claws to slit her throat, and both Hera and Malak have found Cerberus' body impaled on the edge of a rock at the end of the cliff below us..." replied Hunter in a very somber tone.

"Minerva... Cerberus..." said Abraxas as he seemed like he was crying. The two were very good friends to him, as well as loyal comrades. He had a rocky start with them at first, but they grew to respect and care for one another.

"What is our next order of operations on your word, general?" asked Hunter in a calm and professional voice.

"... You and the other Hunters use your Polarity Guns, and travel to the last location 1138 had traveled at. Then... once you have the chance, use any opportunity you can to take him down. Remember what I told you Hunter: in order to eliminate your target, you must always rely on your mind. To gain the upper hand, you must have **fear, surprise, cunning, strategy, skill,** and **intimidation** at your dispense. Once you use all of these tactics to your advantage in order to gain the vicotry and glory of the battle. Once the enemy is exhausted, weakened, and out of resources, then you shall have your victory." ordered Abraxas.

"Yes sir."

"and.. be sure to create both Minerva and Cerberus' bodies. They deserve better."

"Of course. Such a tragic loss..."

The communication had ended and the machine that projected it put itself back inside the ceiling, which had close itself. Abraxas then sat straight up, then his exposed head into his hands to release his grieving tears. He was crying as the stress of facing Subect-1138 as well as attempting to aid his fellow Hunters were taking a toll on his mind. He didn't cry at first because he tried to remain strong for his Hunters, so he shielded his emotions by appearing very unfazed, almost unimpressed.

He then got up and decided to head to his bedroom for some rest.

'Might as well as try to get some sleep to calm myself..." thought the War Hunters General as he prepared to get ready.

* * *

 **Flashback - 34 years ago**

A 7 year old Peter Parker was currently running right now. He was running from the local bullies, who were led by **Flash Thompson**. Ever since attending school, Peter has always been a target for mockery by the kids who thought of a meek bookworm due to his shy, autistic nature and devotion to his schoolwork.

He then ran and stopped after coming by an alleyway. He then turned around to see Flash and his goons walking towards him with their fists ready and armed with very wide smirks.

"Hey Puny Parker! What's the difference between a weakling and a nerd?"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU! That's what! HA! HA!" laughed the arrogant jock, as he and his guns grabbed his bag and tossed out all his books onto the ground. They then threw it on the ground again, and stepped on them. This had enraged Peter, who looked to his side to see a brick lying on the ground. He then picked it up and began to ready it in position.

"HEY EUGENE!"

Flash raised his head up to see Puny Parker hit his jaw with a brick. The surprise attack from the little nerd resulted in his jaw cracking, and letting out some blood. However, the sound of Flash's jaw breaking and the sight of blood coming from him disturbed Peter, who was quickly overcome with a look of remorse and horror.

Eugene and his gang then backed away and made a run for it.

"PETER!" shouted Uncle Ben, Peter's adoptive father and guardian. He had blue eyes, a tall, muscular frame, as well as had the voice and looks of someone who was helpful, fatherly, wise, confident, and warm-hearted.

"Uncle ben..." said the young boy who was crying while dropping the bloodied brick.

"I'm so-so... sorry..." proclaimed the young boy who collapsed into his arms.

"Hey, hey... its alright. Let's just get you back home, and clean you up." said Uncle Ben as he raised the young arm up and carried him on the way home. He looked and saw the blood Pete had used to hit Flash, before walking away to their house.

* * *

 **?**

 **Nepal**

Pete soon woke up to find himself in a small pond near a local forest. He then used his arms to push himself off the ground, and then his legs to stand up. His left hand then clenched the knife that was still stuck in his stomach to stop the blood from spreading. He soon began to into the woods in an attempt to find something, someone that could help him. He had a reason for coming to Nepal. An old friend of his, Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme himself, had gained his ability to practice the Mystic Arts in the mountains of Nepal in the Himalayas. He thought by traveling to Nepal, he could find Stephen and request his aid in healing his wounds as well as his experience with the multiverse to find help to battle Abraxas and the War Hunters. However, Peter begins to realize that he's going to rely on himself as his wounds will prevent him from doing so, and that it will take time for him to reach the portal that can lead to Stephen's Sanctum Sanctorum.

* * *

He attempted to run, but the pain from the stab in his stomach prevented him to do so, resulting in him losing a bit of strength and he was forced to grab onto a nearby tree. He then realized that in order to gain more strength and endurance in his quest to find help is to make the hardest choice at the moment: pull out the knife. He then raised both his hands to the edge of the blade. He could feel both his palms bleed as he grips it. Slowly, as he tries to be ready, he summons whatever his to pull out of his stomach. This move released what he could feel is the worst pain he hasn't felt in so long.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" cried the aged hero. He then could feel his legs gaining more energy and endurance than before, as he started to walk again. He continued until he had managed to find a nearby cave where he can rest. He crawled inside with whatever consciousness left, and then his eyes soon blackened.

* * *

"Aaaaaggghhhh..."

 **"Ha, ha, ha, ha ha ha... HA! look at you..."** Peter woke up to hear a familiar voice. It was the wraith haunting his mind. However, this time; the wraith appeared in the form of his classic red and blue costume which he wore during his time as a hero. But the most frightening part was the fact that the wraith appeared less humanoid, and more... demonic.

 **"You've survived worse than this!"** shouted the frustrated wraith with visible anger in his tone. All Pete could was groan due to the immense pain he was feeling as well as the lack of food and water.

 **"Weak, borken, defeated... and more importantly.. Pathetic. This isn't really about your stupid little cut, is it? It's about that War Hunter we've just killed, is that it?"** questioned the wraith, who looked at the hero with a face that had a look of sadism in seeing him in this state, as well as mocking him for it.

 **"We've never killed an innocent before, have we? Sure, murdering Charlemagne may not have counted, soldiering she dying already... But this.. This is the first actual blood we have spilled in so long.."**

"Wh **at will we do now? And more importantly this: what will happen when the other hunters find you?"** asked the wraith once again, who moved to the light coming into the cave with bone-chilling and lightning-quick speed.

"You'll have to kill them as well. Or else they'll do the same as well... Or is that what you really want?" asked the wraith.

"Nnnnoooo..." groaned Pete as he blacked out again, watching as the wraith chuckles at him with a mocking, sadistic grin. However, deep down he wondered if he did deserved to be killed right now. The War Hunters have always treated one another like siblings and comrades, and considering his state right now, he wonders if... it's really worth living?

* * *

Pete then woke up, and then heard the **_buzz_** of Spider-Sense kick in. He widened his eyes at the possibility of danger once more. He wondered if it was the War Hunters, and so he quickly looked around for the only weapon that he is forced to use against them: the adamantium blade that Minerva stabbed him with. He picked it up, then slowly walked out of the cave, with his mind on close alert to see any potential threats coming for him. He turned his body and then took a glance at his wound. It was still bleeding and still hurts very much, but he didn't care. There was danger and he must be prepared for what is to come.

* * *

He then heard a loud _**screeching**_ sound of an animal nearby. He realized that the War Hunters are now looking for him, ant to do that, they are killing any organic to achieve that goal. He then grabbed the blade as hard as he can, though this does result in his hand bleeding from the blade's edge. He then slowly walked, then quickly started to run as he went to the location of the scream. He went out to a nearby field and there what he saw wasn't the War Hunters, but a wolf with blackish grey fur, who had just finished off his attackers, which were a pair of coyotes. The wolf looked at the aged hero with piercing brown eyes that were similar to his own, and had several bleeding bite marks, bruises, cuts, and scars that looked quite the same to his. As the two warm-blooded beings looked at one another, they both realize that they had shared a trait found in each other: the persistence to keep on fighting. Because of that, a deep kindred respect and connection has been formed between them.

Just as Pete calmed down, the immense blood coming out from his wound had caused him to back out again.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 **Parker Household, Queens**

Uncle Ben watched as his wife May, Peter's aunt wipe off the small blood from his nose and lip that he got from Flash and his goons. The boy had a noticeable fresh cut on his cheek from the beatings. Ben then turned to his right to see the brick that Pete had used to stop Flash from messing up his books. May and Peter looked at the brick as well, and like Ben were repulsed by it. Flash told his parents about what happened, which caused them to demand the Parkers to any for the bandages the doctors used to help fix his face.

Ben then turned to Peter who looked at his uncle as well. He turned to May as well. When Peter told them what happened, they were quite angry, but they were more disappointed. They were disappointed that their nephew had chose to injure Flash in the most brutal way ever. Peter then looked down at his face with a saddened face that read sorrow and remorse for what he did. Though he apologized for what he did, he was pained by the actions he made.

"Pete, listen.." said Ben, getting his nephew to look at him.

"Look, we know that you didn't mean it. But it was still very wrong with what you did..."

"I'm sorry Uncle Ben..." replied the boy.

"Peter, listen.. It's not that we're mad at you. We're more mad at the actions you made." Said May.

"But was I supposed to do?" asked the boy. Despite the fact he was always angry at Flash for the beatings and antics he enjoyed performing on him, he never took any physical action against him.

"Find a better choice. I know it was wrong with you did, but the consequences are something you must be aware of." Said Uncle Ben in a wise tone.

"What do you mean?" asked their nephew.

"Every decision that you make, son.. and the actions as well... shows that kind of person that you are. The consequences are something you must be careful though... For every choice, whether it's for the better or worse, has a consequence of what defines you. But don't let that define what kind of man you'll be. Be weary of that, and be sure to accept the responsibility that comes with it." Finished Ben. Pete looked at him with a softened expression, which tells them he will remember that.

* * *

 **~Flash End~**

Pete then woke up to find himself in a bed wearing a blanket over his body. He then got up to see where he is. A bedroom with a small desk that had a clock on it, a Buddhist statue on the wall, as well as a round-shaped rug on the floor. He then looked at his body to find that he is wearing a black shirt and grey pants. He pulled up his shirt to see his stab wound bandaged, cleaned, and fixed.

* * *

the door then opened to see a face that Pete didn't think that he wouldn't see. It was a woman of Asian descent. She had a beautiful face, with a curvaceous, well-built body and had long black hair that was reaching her shoulders. She had crystal blue eyes, and pink lips that formed a warm smile. She was wearing a robe that was of Himalayan tradition. She was **Heather Brennan,** aka **Data** of the Outsiders resistance back on Counter-Earth. She was a friend to Pete, as well as a comrade and the mastermind behind the technology for the Outsiders. Seeing her again had now filled Peter's hopeless and despairing with joy and faith.

* * *

"Heather. Is that.. Really...?" asked the aged man who was slowly feeling small tears come into place.

"Yeah. It really is me. I'm alive.." replied Heather.

"OH THANK GOD! You're ALIVE!" cried out the crying man who rushed out of bed to give a very big, well-deserved hug. Heather was at first surprised, but then she returned it. Like Pete, she was just as glad to see him alive as well, as she thought he and the others were dead too.

"Wha-What're you doing here all the way out in the Himalayans?" asked her former commander.

"Well... When we got separated after traveling to Earth Prime through the Solar Traveler, I got sent to the Valley of the city Kathmandu. When I attempted to find out how to locate you, I traveled through the city in an attempt to find resources to build the portal home. But unfortunately..."

"The city didn't have that much parts to do so?" asked Pete.

"Yeah. Which means we're now stuck here. But you want to know something? I'm... actually glad, because well.. we've finally managed to survive..."

"No, we're not. The War Hunters managed to find out where we went. They found me. One of them stabbed me in the stomach in an attempt to kill me, but I survived... Wait a minute? Did you save me?" asked the hero, who interrupted her.

"I didn't.. He did." replied Data as she pointed at.. the same Grey Wolf that Pete had met in the forest. He looked at the hero, as he appeared to have bandages wrapped around the wounds he sustained. He looked at Peter with a calm face that was in a respectful nature. Pete smiled, which singled 'Thank you.'

"What do we do now?" asked Heather.

"You and your friend grab your stuff and find a way to get Kathmandu. Take a truck or anything to get there. I'll deal with the War Hunters." said Pete.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy, I'm not going to let you deal with them by yourself! Even in your condition, you still haven't healed yet!" protested Data.

"Heather, I don't have a choice..." stated Pete in a earnest manner.

"Peter, listen... I don't want to deal with losing you again..."

"I know. But I will try to find you. Right now, bring me some clothes. I'm getting ready."

"Pete Listen... Before you go up against them... Just know that you that I'm glad to know you..

"I Know. You too. But listen, find help. Find whoever you can to stop the Hunters. They're coming for us, and this time.. They're coming for **Earth Prime.** And Data..."

"Yeah?" asked Heather.

"Be sure to find my wife and May, alright? Find the other Outsiders too. Let them what's happening..."

"I promise that I will find them." Said Heather in a serious tone, as she turned to get clothes for him.

* * *

 **Later**

Peter was now outside wearing a grey duster coat over a red plaid shirt, as well as black survival boots. He then turned to see Data and her pet wolf Abraham getting on the truck to head for Kathmandu in order to find the other Outsiders.

* * *

They turned to see Peter, who nodded his head that said 'Good luck' and they did the same.

* * *

They went inside the truck, and the engine came on through a loud **_Rrreeeevvv_**. The truck then moved down a path, and soon after a few minutes it left the forest.

Peter then closed his eyes as he thought to himself the same words of wisdom Uncle ben gave to him years ago...

* * *

 _'Every decision you make, and the consequences that follow them, for better or worse, defines who you are... But never let it define the man you are, and always be mindful of what's to come of them...'_

* * *

Peter reopens to be ready for his battle with the War Hunters who followed him. Though he still bears the guilt of killing Cerberus and Minerva, he still had a choice just as they did. And now, he must make the choice of doing the thing that can stop them: Kill them. However, he doesn't take any joy too do so, but it was a decision he must accept. Killing them is something he doesn't want do, but he will bear the responsibility of accepting the consequences of it, and it was their choice to kill him rather stopping.

'No more running, and no more hiding... I won't go down quietly, and I won't hide from the man I am. I accept what I've done, and what I choose to be. And now, it's time for one thing: **Round two.** ' thought Peter in a confident and humble tone. He clenched his fists to finish what he started: **To end the War Hunters once and for all!**

* * *

 **Hope you guys loved this new chapter and the themes of it. Spider-Man is about 'responsibility,' not guilt. Sure he feels guilt, but that's only because he feels that he thinks he failed, or could've done more, as well as believe he caused something. Spider-Man IS about RESPONSIBILITY! That's something Modern Marvel and Dan Slott doesn't get. Besides Peter Parker's story was always about responsibility and growth. From the first issue to the JMS run, Peter went from shy bookworm to insecure senior to outgoing, but conflicted young man, to bitter and troubled man, to a confident and married veteran. That was epic storytelling and character development. Plus, if you've hated 'No One Dies,' then think of this chapter and there best of the story as the antithesis to anything done by Slott.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**


	7. News Update!

**Astonishing Spider-Man**

* * *

 **~UPDATE~**

 **Greetings readers, fans, and viewers of the internet! This is JMC-77, who is planning to give a quick overview of who I am and what is going on...**

 **I am quite young, as I am studying.**

 **I am a huge comic fan of respective franchises such as TMNT, X-Men, Spider-Man, Green Lantern, and the Fantastic Four.**

 **I love a passionate love for animated shows such as the 2003 TMNT cartoon, Samurai Jack, Spider-Man TAS, Transformers, Beast Wars, the 2003 Star Wars: Clone Wars micro-series, and X-Men TAS.**

 **Pizza is my all-time favourite food. My favourite pizza chain is Dominos'.**

 **And now, I will give a summary of why I am writing ASM. As I have noticed in the recently released Spider-Man books, that there is a lack of quality, substance, character, and story:**

 **1) Peter Parker became an overgrown, incompetent man-child who uses silly pop-references and is an object of contempt and a nuisance among the hero community.**

 **2) Mary Jane is a spiteful and petty woman harbouring a meaningless grudge against Pete.**

 **3) The plots are largely lackluster, with noticeable plot holes.**

 **And so, I've decided to write ASTONISHING SPIDER-MAN! Here are thins I would to give to fans as well as fix things in a plausible way:**

 **1) Resurrect the pre-OMD Spider-Man and Mary Jane.**

 **2) Write the character as an adult (mature and responsible).**

 **3) Drop the zany and hateful tones of Slott and Zdarksy's runs in favour of a more mature and humanistic direction.**

 **4) I took the 5th season of Samurai Jack and the original Halo Trilogy as inspiration for my storytelling.**

 **5) Bring in new supporting characters and villains, such as the Outsiders and the War Hunters and their leader Abraxas.**

 **6) Now, about Abraxas... Simply put, he is the shadowy leader of the War Hunters, and is charismatic as he is mysterious. I prefer build on his origins, personality, motivations and abilities first. He is a Machiavellian schemer, as he relies on tactics to break his enemies mentally, and use fear and surprise. However, he is a fearsome fighter.**

 **7) After coming back to the MU (which has been corrupted by Mephisto and the post-OMD heroes' pride and greed), the Pre-OMD Spider-Man returns home a cynical, bitter, and pessimistic veteran suffering PTSD. However, he is a hero at heart, and is loyal, dedicated, and sensitive. Plus, his story is about him finding redemption which shows him grow from a depressed drifter to a more wiser and hopeful man.**

 **8) Drop Slott's love for mean-spirited trolling and silly slapstick (Web-Dipers *Don't ask*) in favour of toning down for more subtle and intelligent humour (namely wit and wordplay).**

 **9) Focus on more down-to-earth dialogue and worldly themes such as PTSD (as mentioned above).**

 **10) Make sure Peter Parker is the Heart of the MU, and its greatest and most heroic individual. (Plus, you should know this: his post-OMD counterpart was so despised that he was purposefully left out on Wolverine's birthday party for Wolverine (2010) #5.1. That is completely insulting for fans of the character and contradicts his friendships with other heroes such as Daredevil and the Human Torch. I would like to deconstruct this by showing them that it can do more harm and damage than they think.)**

 **11) Write Spider-Man and MJ's pre-OMD counterparts as the antithesis of their post-OMD doppelgängers: mature, heroic, competent, resourceful, determined, and strong-willed.**

 **12) Give their post-OMD counterparts respectful and sympathetic send-offs. (I recommend blaming Joe Quesada for the poor writing of the title than the characters actually).**

 **13) Write Spider-Man back to his roots as an independent, free-spirited loner than rely on constant team-ups and the Avengers all the time (which unfortunately caused the main title to pretty become Marvel Team-Up).**

 **If you guys/gals like what I am doing so far, then you can offer some ideas for what I can do with my story (plus I've taken inspiration from others fans of Spider-Man with how to write Spider-Man with Slott out of the way).**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the story, and I can't wait to what ideas you can propose! Plus, with you guys, I feel pretty assertive and grounded in my approach and your ideas is able to boost it up. Thanks! ;)**

* * *

 **End.**


	8. Chapter 7: Glorious Triumph

**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's been a long time... But I've been what you could say "busy"... I had focusing on a lot of studies such as history and math, but I am soon going to finish up and Summer is about to hit the weather! Disclaimer(s): Spider-Man and any other character featured is OWNED by Stan Lee and Marvel.**

* * *

 **Astonishing Spider-Man**

 **Chapter 7: Glorious Triumph**

* * *

 **Marshyangdi, Nepal**

Within the beautifully lush forests of Nepal came the sounds of **CRACK!** and **SLASH!** The sounds were coming from the attacks of Goliath and Prometheus of the fearsome War Hunters, who were cutting through the forest to locate Subject-1138 and exterminate or capture him. 1138 was the leader of the resistance "The Outsiders," an insurgency that was dedicated to bringing the empire they had brought to Counter-Earth. Despite the losses and men the Outsiders had suffered, their rebellion was somewhat successful... Several of their base of operations had been shut-down as well as destroyed due to the hundreds of civilians inspired by 1138's courage and will.

They are currently searching for him following his escape to Earth-616 - Earth Prime, the primary centre of the Multiverse. He was exiled to their homeward following his encounter with a supposed "deceiver." When encountering the Outsiders, he joined their ranks as a captain, then later their General and leading Commander. When they attempted to apprehend 1138, an ensuing struggle had resulted in the deaths of two of their group: Minerva and Cerberus, who are respectively daughter and father. After informing their commander of this, he calmly and mercifully instructed them to use solid tactics of deception and fear to track him down and murder him.

* * *

"We've been searching for hours now... Can't we rest already?" asked Goliath in an irritated and exhausted manner.

"No, we must remain **vigilant**.. Besides, if we do not finish our mission, then our empire will fall because of our inability to stay true to our duties.." replied Hunter in a calm and dutiful voice. Hunter has always been the calmest and the most focused of the Hunters, due to being largely concerned with their goals and missions.

"But what are we going to find though.. there's nothing but been bugs and trees..." said Goliath.

But as they bickered, they saw a **patch of dried blood**... on the tree in front of them. Perhaps it belonged to a prey of local hunters... or perhaps it was Subject-1138's blood!

* * *

" **SNIFF, SNIFF**... this is his blood" replied Prometheus after using his heightened senses to analyze their findings. They then rushed down the trail of where the blood went. They followed Prometheus, and then they found... a cave! By what they could analyze so far, 1138 had been resting here for a short amount of time. They then followed his scent to a pair of bleeding coyotes that died from a brutal battle with something... or someone.

"Where is he now? The blood trail's ended with the **cave**..." asked Hera, following their investigation of where 1138 was escaping.

"We'll follow where he went to.." Replied Hunter.

"But how do we do that?" asked Azrael.

"We'll follow his **scent.** "

Prometheus smelled the air in order to see 1139's scent had traveled to, which had the other Hunters follow him soon to wherever they were heading.

* * *

 **Yellowstone Park**

The X-Men, Defenders, and the Avengers were now investigating and analyzing the destruction and aftermath of what the chaos that had transpired here. What they found was several craters that appear to be the result of a massive explosion as well as brutal attacks. But what really disturbed them the most... were two pairs of ash and adamantium skeletons with claws similar to Wolverine and Talon's. Based on what they've found, the bodies were cremated following a brutal battle with someone that severely destroyed their healing factors as well as damaged their skeletons.

"Who... do you think... could've done this?" asked Jean Grey in a very concerned and disturbed tone due to what they've discovered.

" **SNIFF, SNIFF**... Smelling something... familiar.. Smells like... **PARKER!?** " replied Logan in a shocked manner, after he discovered that the murderer of two adamantium counterparts was Parker himself!

"WHAT?... N-No, no, no, no... That must be a mistake.." said Johnny Storm.

"Bub, I ain't lying... It's his..."

"But... how? How's that possible?"

"I'm starting to think that we're dealing with clones of ourselves... And it looks like our friend isn't dead after all..." Replied Madame Web.

"Jean, Rachel, Emma, Betsy... Is it possible that the three of you can locate him?" Requested Cyclops.

The four telepaths closed their eyes, and then calmly began pouring their energy into their minds, with the intent of finding Peter. Though.. the process was very unpleasant, as they felt very painful headaches due to the many voices from the minds of people around the world. None of their brain patterns matched... Peter's!

 **"WE'VE FOUND** **HIM!"** exclaimed Betsy with a smile.

"And...?" Asked Iceman.

"He's in Nepal.."

"How the hell did he get all the way there?" Asked Kaine.

"I don't know... But it be better if we've found out ourselves..." said Iron Fist, as the three hero teams then left to locate their friend.

* * *

 **Nepal**

After searching 1138 by tracking down his scent, the remaining War Hunters come across the small house Data had healed him. They stopped running and began slowly walking towards the house and broke the door handle, bursting inside to strike 1138 down. But... Much to their surprise: **He wasn't even there!** But they found.. were bloodied bandages and ruined clothes that he wore. Though this did clue them in that he was here...

"Is he here?" Asked Azrael.

"No, he isn't..." Replied Malak.

"So... I see that you've all made it here... Then let's get this over with.." Came the voice of 1138! The Hunters then formed their weapons to prepare to strike, but... they couldn't **find him!** He was nowhere to be found.

"Each of you have come here based on your own free will and though the choices you've made... So.. I will give you all a new choice to make: **Leave now and you are able to live to see what the future may hold, or stay and accept your fate.** " Said Pete in a deep and introspective manner.

"Our fate is to live... And terminate you!" Replied Azrael in a short-tempered tone that meant that he in a mood for blood.

"... Then.. I suppose that you're all going to stay?... Suit yourselves, but remember **this...** "

 **"WHAT?"** Demanded Goliath, who was getting of all these pointless riddles.

"That the choices you make and the consequence that follow reflects who you are..."

* * *

Then as the area became silent and the tension began running thick, Prometheus 'heard' someone running towards them. He turned around to see 1138 himself! Peter takes a metal blade in his hand, and impales Prometheus in his abdomen...

 **BAM!**

..Before quickly using his strength to kick the Hunter back with a strong force that sent him flying into a tree, shocking the other Hunters at this impressive display of strength. Azrael then raised his twin swords and rushed to the exile and quickly slashed at him as fast as he could... But Peter was able to dodge each blow before... cutting the lower part of his long, flowing hair.

Pete soon opened to show a very fierce and determined face that is now ready for one thing... **"My turn..."**

He then clenched his fist in a deep grip and then... **POW!**

There came a very loud **CRACK!** from his Azrael's face, as that powerful blow was strong to twist his **own neck!** The deceased War Hunter then fell on his stomach with his broken neck to display.

Peter then turned to see Malak, Hera, Goliath and Hunter sprinting towards him ready to take him down, and ran himself down the woods in order to lead them to his next move. As he ran, Goliath managed to outrun him and raised his hammer-sized fists to give the deadliest smash of his life.

But, much to his surprise, Pete simply jumped over him! As he watched the grizzled exile run behind him, he turned his head to see three incoming knives coming for him! Despite attempting to doge them, he was unfortunately too late, as he felt the three blades enter his body..

Goliath soon fell on his back to the ground. Dead. The three War Hunters were shocked by what they had caused, but they chose to deal with it later by killing 1138.

* * *

Peter ran as he breathed heavily. He running a bit out of breath. But he was about to do so, he saw... the edge of a cliff that leads to the lake he traveled in. He then freezes where he was and then took a deep breath to prepare what's to come... And to maintain his composure. As he did so, the last three Hunters showed up, determined to end this battle with him.

He then turned and raised his fists, as well as positioned his body in a way that tells the Hunters one thing... **He was ready.**

Hunter rushed towards him with twin Vibranium dagger, but Pete grabbed his hands to prevent him from doing so. The two then began to struggle, struggling in a way that was so fierce, so intense... That the immense strength that they poured into their struggle caused them to push against lumps of dirt and mud. This told Hera and Malak that these two **WERE NOT** going to quit.

Pete then began to move his left arm to his side. And soon, he was spinning around in a circle that caused Hunter to be lifted in the air!

 **"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"** cried out the experienced and hardened veteran as he lifted the Hunter up into the air with such strength that... essentially sent him flying through the air with such force that caused him to be heading across a small area of trees.

Both Hera and Malak charged towards him, with their blades ready. But Pete felt his **Spider-Sense** kick in just time! He then raised his leg to deliver a powerful **KICK!** to Malak's head that caused him to flip frontwards over the cliff. As he kicked the demon-themed Hunter, Peter then proceeded to deliver a very strong **POW!** to Hera's hea, breaking her neck in the process, similar to what he did with Azrael.

* * *

After doing so, Peter, in a tired state from fighting these hunters, looked around to see what he just did. He couldn't feel any kind of triumph, or even pride with what he had accomplished... Only **guilt**. Guilt with what he had to do to defeat them, and to survive. He cursed himself for doing so. Believing what he did was selfish for choosing a cruel decision that cost the lives of those who didn't deserve fates. He felt... **Empty inside...**

 **"It is time now..."** came a echoing voice that caused Peter to turn in order to see who it was. **IT WAS THE SHADOWY Wraith that had been haunting him since his arrival home!** It was shaped like Abraxas' appearance, but with glowing green eyes instead of white. And his entire bodies was shadowed in a dark blue, with his upper body lightened with a lighter shade of blue.

"Yes" said the aged web-slinger as he grabbed a small dagger from his belt.

 **"You know what we must do now..."** Said the Wraith who came closer.

"Yes..."

 **"We cannot escape what we've done... There's no honour in ignoring this... We must accept it.."**

"Yes..."

'This is what I need to do... I can never escape what I have done. I'm not even a Man for choosing to ignore all this. Harry, George, Gwen and Tim are calling for me... I need to do it.." thought the hero as he raised his blade over his forehead as he prepared to gain forgiveness in the only possible way... But his head was sweating as he unable to commit such an action.

'I... I have to- **WAIT!"** Thought the hero, as he opened his eyes to see what he was doing!

 **"NO!** This isn't right!" Proclaimed the wall-crawler as he threw the dagger away, shocking the ominous Wraith.

 **"WHAT!? But why? You'll get to see those you love again! Don't you want the chance to see them again!?"**

 **"THAT'S JUST THE POINT!** If they do love me, they wouldn't want this! None of this is **real!** And so aren't **you!** And **I want to live"** Proclaimed the wall-cralwer after he had regained his senses. Then his eyes glowed red, as the mark on his right hand did the same! It was the **Great Weaver!** He had heard his cries of courage, and because he was able to regain his resolve once more, he is now able to wield the Web of Reality **once again!**

 **"No, no! YOU NNNEEEDDD MMMMEEE!"** cried out the Wraith in a frightened tone as he attempted to escape. However, through the power of Peter's connection to the Great Weaver, he felt his body crumbling into thousands of small pieces! The pieces of his crumbling body were being absorbed by **Peter himself!** He attempted to try and escape, but he felt the final pieces of his head crumble as he became one with the wall-crawler.

* * *

After he closing his eyes, Peter reopened them again to look around him. There was no sight of the Wraith, and not even the immense guilt he feels. For the first time, in a long time, **he felt at peace.** As he smiled after he remembering what it was he was fighting for, he then closed his eyes and then... collapsed onto the ground. He heading for a long rest now. And a well-deserved one as well...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

 **WELL... Hope you've all enjoyed what you have read! Leave in the reviews section what you think of the** **story and the newest chapters so far! Hope you've all enjoyed this... Because there's much more to COME!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bitter Scars

**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's been a long time... But I've been what you could say "busy"... Disclaimer(s): Spider-Man and any other character featured is OWNED by Stan Lee and Marvel.**

* * *

 **Astonishing Spider-Man**

 **By JMC-77**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Bitter Scars**

* * *

 **Unknown**

Peter woke up to find himself in a very strange land. For example, the skies had an ominous pitch of darkness to them, the ground was dirty and littered with mud, the clouds were black and seemed to be ready for a big storm, and there were streams of fog circling him. Needless to say, he was taken aback by this world, and found himself horrified by its very bleak nature.

* * *

As he began to walk around, he soon heard a faint **CRACK!** before turning to see two demonic-like creatures that appeared to be threatening. They looked like two demons, but instead of skin or horns, their entire bodies were composed of mist and fog. They also possessed glowing malevolent eyes that were part of the two creatures' misty bodies.

Despite the strange appearance of these two, Pete knew one thing: they are not to be seen as harmless.

* * *

 ** _"Murderer... Killer... Coward... Murderer of daughters..."_**

 ** _You don't deserve to live..."_**

These two wraiths were speaking out what seems to be taunts, accusations, and words of hate. Peter thought for two seconds about why they were calling him a monster, as well as telling him that he has no right to be in peace, before he realized what they were talking about... the War Hunters strike-force. Whose he took...

Though he managed to physically regain his composure, he hasn't immediately moved past it yet. He put his forehead in both of his hands. He felt his forehead immensely sweating due to the effects of theses accusations were having on his mind as he deep down believed one thing... **That they... Were right.**

* * *

 **Avengers Quinjet**

Outside of Parker's mental struggle was his body resting in the medical room aboard the Avengers' Quinjet, which was being monitored by members of the Defenders, X-Men, and the Avengers. They were using several machines to analyze his blood pressure, as well as personally requested Jean Grey to use her telepathy to take an insight into his mind to see who he is. But deep down, most of them were more... annoyed by what they found. Due to the wall-crawler's infamous motor-mouth, they practically resented his very presence and intensely despised him by being such a pest.

Despite being irritated by finding who killed their teammate, they were quite shocked by what they found... dead bodies of symbioses that were possessing themselves. This gave them a clue that whoever they were taking in was not part of this world... But another world similar to their's!

* * *

"What can you find from him, Jean?" Asked Scott Summers - Cyclops, leader and commander of the X-Men. By the time Parker was murdered, he himself came back to the grave, when Jean's return to life caused the Phoenix Force to unleash a powerful source of energy and strength: Scott himself!

"Judging by his mind's feelings and emotions.. he feels **troubled,** almost as if he's seen a great deal of pain and loss in his life. He also feels a great deal of **guilt**..." Replied Jean, who was saddened by what she read from the poor man's mind. She could understand his pain, due to the misdeeds she committed as the Dark Phoenix.

"Wonder what he feels guilty for?" Questioned Hope Summers, who was an old friend and student to the deceased hero.

"Pppfffftttt, this loser always feels guilty for everything! It isn't a big deal: Just find what he is, decide if he's a clone, and then look him away!" Came the cocky and arrogant tone of Iron Man, which consisted of severe vanity! Unlike the others, Stark was the one who was the most annoyed with finding Parker's killer, feeling that it wasn't a big deal and that they would gain some peace and quiet now that he was finally gone for good. However, he soon relented _reluctantly,_ when his aunt May blamed them for causing his death due to her belief that they drove him to his death. Though he still hated performing the task nevertheless.

"TONY..." Said Thor in a stern manner. Unlike the others, Thor was the most saddened by Parker's death along with Banner, and they volunteered to find the killer.

"What?" Asked Stark in a confused nature, as he looked at everyone else's disapproving and glares.

* * *

"Anyway, Jean.. Could you find a way to look further into his mind? Maybe his memories could provide us the answer that we need." Asked Scott in a mellow tone.

Jean silently nodded her head as she complied. She calmly closed her eyes as she delved deeper into the depressed man's mind.

* * *

Soon, she felt tears flowing down her face when she was observed pieces of the man's personality and life. The real Peter Parker was revealed to have been exiled to Counter-Earth where he became the leading commander of the Outsiders, in which they dedicated themselves to taking Abraxas, general of the War Hunters. Needless to say, Peter's life there wasn't what you say a life that was... idyllic. He was forced to deal with the losses of numerous friends and the toll it has taken on the civilians... and himself. There is also the fact that he and his wife Mary Jane was forced to raise their second daughter April in the very harsh environment, teaching her how to act like a person, educating by using books, as well as attempted to help her deal with the pain that comes with being an unofficial participate of the war they were involved in.

Yet, still... Jean couldn't but feel a sense of respect for the man. She looked into his life: the birth of his heroism, the ethics and personal philosophy that drives him, his undying persistence in the eyes of death and danger, constant hard-work and ambitious goals which drove him to become responsible, as well as the fact that despite all the hardships he's faced... the two thing Jean admired the most: were his courage and obligation to help others. The tow qualities inspired many of Counter-Earth to rebel as well, as he was seen as an admirable figure by them, and **especially** both his team and family.

* * *

"Gaaaaggghhhh...!" Cried Jean, as it was all she could take. She nearly back as Scott caught her in his arms to relax her. She still felt tears going down her face as the pressure of analyzing Parker's mind.

"Well...?" Questioned Scott, who looked at her with a curious face as she gained her composure and wiped away her tears.

"Well... I think the Parker that we thought that we knew... wasn't really the real one. This man is the real Peter Parker!" Proclaimed Jean as she gave a synopsis of what she found and learned. The other heroes were taken aback by this revelation, as the blood readings from the false Parker's body gave them suspicions that perhaps the Spider-Man that they thought they knew... was actually a fake.

* * *

"What...?" Asked Daredevil in a shocked tone.

"B-but.. How...?" Asked Hope, as she raised her hand to touch the sleeping man's face.

* * *

 **Peter's Dream Landscape**

"Nnnooo..." Came the small and quiet voice of Peter as he felt the pain of what the accusations the two demons said about him. Even though he still feels guilty for what he did, it was something he accepted that he had to do. He had a choice of how to deal with the War Hunters, which was kill them. They had the choice to turn back and go home, but they chose to stay and fight him.

As he remembered the resolve he regained after vanquishing the wraith that was following him, he felt his strength return as he clenched his fist and began... **Rising back up on his feet!** This shocked the two demons as they could no longer think of any more words to speak at the man.

 **"NO!** They chose that path, just like I did! None of this isn't real... **And so AREN'T ANY of you!** And I am alive! **ALIVE!"** Said Peter as he screamed at the top of muscles with all his might and power. The impressive display of courage and persistence had caused him to omit a large aura of gold light that vaporized his surroundings. The two demons felt themselves disintegrating while being caught in the blast, screaming in terror doing so as the hero regained his lost will.

* * *

 **Reality**

After balancing his troubled mind, Peter slowly opened his two eyes to see the hand of Hope Summers, along the other X-Men, Avengers and the Heroes for Hire freezing upon seeing him awake. He wondered how long he's been out for, and how the other heroes found him.

"Hey Pete.. How ya doin'?" Came the friendly and easygoing tone of Johnny Storm, who looked at him with a good-humoured smile.

"Johnny? Just you and Ben...? Wh-where are the other Fantastic Four?" Questioned Pete, which caught Johnny and Ben off-guard by this strange question.

"Webs, I don't know how long you've noticed.. But the Fantastic Four disbanded over 3 years ago!" Explained the Thing. This had shocked Peter as he looked down to think about one thing: How much has changed since he was exiled, and how his family and friends back at New York were doing?

"Yeah, Yeah. Blah, blah, blah, blah... Now then I'm looking to get some nice fancy meal out of this junk. So... You owe me." Came the pompous manner of Iron Man, who interrupted Pete's attempts to think about home. After looking at the armour-clad avenger, all Pete could feel... was rage and a level of hate towards the vain billionaire. During the Civil War, he decided to make the stupid choice of unmasking himself for the world to see. Tony abused this choice and had him unmask in front of the press as a way to gain favour with the Registration. As a result, many of his old enemies had been on the run to kill them for his constant interference. When faced with this, Tony tried to arrest him and essentially cut off any medical support of Aunt May, after she had been sniped by the Kingpin's men.

* * *

 **"TONY!"** Growled the hardened veteran, as he (out of nowhere) shoved Johnny and Psylocke to charge at an unsuspecting Tony. Pete raised his hand to push Tony into the wall with immense strength that caused the back to crack.

"WHOA! Hey! Easy, man!" Cried Johnny as he rushed to stop him. But to his surprise... Peter swatted his hand to deliver a powerful blow to Johnny's face which sent him back. The other heroes could tell by this display of strength that this Spider-Man isn't the same one that they thought they know.

"YOU'RE DEAD! You hear me!? YOU ARE SO %& %# ! # DEAD!" Shouted out Parker in a hate-field manner. His use of cursing really caught the others off-guard.

"UGH! For what!?"

"For what you did to me and my wife, you pompous idiot!"

"... You're still whining about that?" Complained Stark, only Pete to raise him over his head and throw into the doors into the next room. Pete soon rushed with surprising speed to deliver very powerful blows to Tony's armour, which didn't have time to detail how to attack him. Tony was shocked by this frightening display of power, as he could feel Parker's immense strength dealing devastating blows that left large marks on his armour. Peter was angry. **Very ANGRY.**

* * *

"STOP!" Cried out Kaine as he and Ben Reilly hurried to stop their brother.

"WHY!? HUH!" Demanded Pete in a angered tone, who looked at them with a glare that told them that he was in no mood right now.

"Don't something you'll regret!"

"... You all think... I'll regret this?... **You are all so WRONG."** Replied Pete in a very assertive manner, as he raised his foot back to deliver a strong kick to Tony's face. This kick was strong to not only knock his helmet, but to also break his jaw with a loud **CRACK!**

"AAAAARRRRGGGG!" Cried out Tony as he felt his Jaw break in two.

"Hufff, hufff,huff..." Sighed Peter as he attempted to catch his breath as well as calm down. He still hated Tony, but he still refused to even kill him.

"Uuummm... You good?" Asked Hope in a clearly scared voice as Pete looked at her. After she asked him, he could feel the anger in himself dissipate and then... delivered a small smile as he ran his right hand through her red hair.

"THAff'S ID! YOU'RE ALLL GOING TO LET THIS PSYCHO GO AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE!" Demanded Tony as he became angry at the fact that the other Avengers soon began to ignore the violent display of anger that Pete had shown.

"...So, why do you beat the hell out of Tony?" Asked Hope.

Pete looked at her with a conflicted face that looked saddened about something. He closed his eyes as if to summon the courage to tell her, before opening his mouth to finally tell her.

"Happened 11 years ago, when Tony began hosting the Registration. He made me use the stupid idea of publicly unmasking myself on TV. When I did so, the Kingpin sent a sniper to kill me, but his bullet instead went for my aunt. I tried to get help from any person I know, but Tony refused. He used my defection as a way to slander me as well as cut medical support for her." Explained Pete as he flashed a glare at Tony, who was too busy trying his jaw.

"I saw what happened after that as well" Came the soft voice of Jean Grey, as Pete turned to her.

"When it seemed like you were out of options, Mephisto offered a deal: in exchange for your marriage, you aunt would be healed. Though you were willing to accept, you stubbornly refused, causing you to be exiled on Counter-Earth..." Explained Jean, which shocked the other heroes in the room.

* * *

After setting his jaw in place, Tony stood up to regain his stance.

"You made a deal with the devil, himself? Well.. That must've been something, eh?" Asked Tony in a condescendingly sarcastic nature.

"Shut up, Stark.." Demanded Parker, who flashed a blunt glare at him.

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH MEPHISTO?!" Cried out Kaine, who looked at him with a shocked face.

"I. Didn't. Make. A. Deal. With him..."

"BUT YOU STILL ATTEMPTED TO SELL YOUR SOUL TO A DEMON FOR WHAT!? To get away with a mistake you made!?"

"SHUT UP! NONE OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! And besides... I've got something to say to **YOU!"** Said Peter as he pointed his index finger at Laura Kinney.

"W-what?" Asked the female Wolverine, as Pete rushed to her. He raised his hand at her throat which choked her with the same strength he used on Tony.

"NOTHING! You hear me! I"VE GOT NOTHING TO SAY! MY WIFE AND CHILD!? THEY NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE'S STUPID ASSES! Shouted Pete in a very angered manner, as he savagely choked Laura in a harsh grip.

"AND MORE IMPORTANTLY THIS: I work **ALONE!** ME! And only ME! With no-one! NOT EVEN ANY USELESS, PATHETIC, SELFISH, UNGRATEFUL IDIOTS LIKE ALL OF YOU!" Shouted Pete as he glared at all them, who looked at him with confused, but saddened and guilt-ridden faces (Except Tony tough).

"...B-but.. I thought-" Came Laura's voice as she tried to comprehend what he meant.

"WELL!? Sign... You all thought wrong..." Replied Pete in a blunt manner. He released Laura, as she quickly grabbed her throat to catch her breath and walked to the pilot room. Almost all of them were saddened by what Pete had called them. They had never seen him act that way before. Usually, they just thought he just act like his usual grating, milquetoast self. Tony, however, was extremely angry by what he called him. And decided to think of a way to get revenge.

* * *

 **Pilot Room**

Pete entered the room to see the quintet was on Auto-Pilot. He entered the seat in order to plot a new course: the location of his wife and daughter.

"Computer, analyze the memory stick I am about to plug in to the main monitor. He took out a small computer memory stick and proceeded to plug it into a power outlet for the computer.

 **"ACCESSING DATA. SCANNING. LOCATIONS OF MEMBERS OF THE OUTSIDERS NOW COMMENCING**

 **Data. LOCATED IN LONDON, ENGLAND.**

 **Scorch. LOCATED IN LAS** **VEGAS.**

 **Hunter. LOCATED IN SOUTH AFRICA.**

 **Mary Jane Parker. LOCATED IN CHINA.**

 **April Parker. LOCATED IN EGYPT.**

 **REQUEST?"**

"Activate the interdimensional transporter and teleport them inside the Quinjet."

 **"CONFIRMED?"**

"CONFIRM."

 **"ACTIVATING TRANSPORTER."**

* * *

 **Egypt**

 **April Parker,** the twelve-year old daughter of Pete and Mary-Jane Parker, felt her body glowing in a purple light as she vanished in a blinding light.

"WHAT THE!? WHOOOAAA!"

* * *

 **Las Vegas**

Scorch woke up to see his hand is turning purple. After winning a large Poker match, he went upstairs as a way to celebrate his victory.

"UUUgggghhhh... What exactly IS GOING ON?"

* * *

 **South Africa**

Hunter, who was in the midst of watching a pair of cheetahs take down an Elk, felt his entire body light in a purple flash that teleported him away.

* * *

 **London**

Data and her pet wolf Abraham were resting in their hotel room, as she felt her entire body exhibit a glowing purple light. As she looked at herself vanishing, Abraham, quick on instinct, rapidly jumped at her as she catches him, just as they both vanished.

* * *

 **China**

Mary Jane looked at the full moon that was being shown right now, as she thought about getting home to see Peter and April. After heading back home, she landed in Hong Kong, confused about why she was here... And what she was supposed to do now.

Just she sadly thinks about going home, her eyes quickly widened in shock as she herself vanished in a blinding purple flash.

* * *

 **Avengers Quinjet**

 **"... PROCESS COMPLETE. ALL LOCATED IN THE MAIN HANGAR."**

"Thank you." Said Pete, as he took out his hard drive and rushed to the hangar to see his old friends and his family

* * *

 **Main Hangar**

Pete rushed into the hangar to see to his amusement... that all of his friends and family had teleported safely in a ball. All of them had apparently landed on top of each other when they teleported here. Peter couldn't help but let out a small amount of laughter at this predicament.

 _'Heh... It's just one of those days, apparently..."_

* * *

 **HOPE YOU'VE ALL ENJOYED THIS NEW CHAPTER! Write in your review what you think of it and the way I write Pete so far in a detailed manner. Note(s): The reason for why** **Peter seated the living snot out of Tony is sort of a sense of karma for what he did to the former back in Civil War, as well as to his Post-OMD counterpart when he smugly got under his skin about his poor company skills and turned MJ against him. So... Consider this karma!**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
